Feral Legacy
by Philosophical Sphinx
Summary: Usagi is a young maiden forced in exile from her home, Mamoru is a king born cursed. Their paths cross when she seeks sanctuary but what happens when the maiden confronts the beast. Alternate Reality
1. Chapter 1: The Maiden's Plight

**Feral Legacy**

**By Sphinx**

Author note: Standard Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon; you may thank Naoko Takeuchi as the real owner; her characters are just being borrowed to relive a classic fairy tale under fair use specifications. Ideas, incidents, and characters, concepts and locations in respect to anything resembling persons alive or dead and their lives are entirely coincidental.

Pairing: Usagi/ Mamoru

Summary: Usagi is a young maiden forced in exile from her home, Mamoru is a king forced into a curse, his people fearful of his legacy. Their path crosses when Usagi seeks sanctuary, what will happen when their paths cross and the maiden is confronts the beast. U/M. Alternate reality

**Chapter 1**

**The Maiden's Plight**

The sun was beginning to set, the brilliant shades of orange, red, and violet giving a picturesque image that anyone else would stop and admire, or at least a certain blond would have been transfixed by if she had not been spending that moment pacing back and forth across a marble floor, deep in thought.

This longhaired maiden was not even paying attention to her boyish reflection as she passed the mirror over and over. The image revealing a person with an exceedingly long platinum ponytail sporting a black tunic and dark britches with matching knee high tall boots, who was looking for comfort and versatility for a journey, she did not wish to partake.

Her silvery blue gaze was against the dark floor staring at the intricate stone as she approached, oblivious to the walls of books and paintings of her family dressed in their finest that framed the once warm welcoming room that had been her father's office.

Across from her a young strawberry blond boy was frantically trying to carefully place their father's documents and seals into a pouch that he would protect. His back to her as he shuffled through everything on the beautifully carved red oak desk in the room's center. "Done." The boy declared triumphantly. "Usagi, did Motoki pack your stuff on the horse already?"

Brushed from her thoughts the blond stopped pacing and turned to face her brother. "Yes." She replied, her gaze traveling to the window. " The villagers estimate that he will be here by Midnight to take control of the lands." She walked over to help the boy strap the bag to his shoulder and under his cloak.

"Can you tell me again why we have to leave?"

"Shingo…" Usagi's voice was drained of all but sadness. "You know that dad did not want me in the hands of the High lord that was known for killing all his women, especially if they were found with child."

"Yes…but."

"Yet that greedy High lord has found loopholes claiming to the Queen that you and your brother were traitors. His ultimatum is, me or the lands."

"But"

"Shingo, if he captures me he will rape and kill me, and he will still steal the land and kill both you and Motoki." The blond wrapped a reassuring arm around her younger brother. "It is either this or lose everything."

The younger strawberry blond boy gave a resigned sigh, as he nodded, still not happy about the choice his elder siblings had made.

A knock on the door broke the deep concentration that laced their minds. The siblings looked up as the old heavy oak door opened a crack. "Lady Usagi, Lord Shingo, your brother wishes you to hurry he has your horse packed and ready by the entrance.

Usagi took the cue to grab her brother's arm and lead him from the room. Her mind desperately trying to block her thoughts of missing the place she had called her home.

Across the Lawn, staring sadly at the setting sun, a young man with dirty blond hair was double-checking the straps that held the packsaddle in place on his own silvery blue roan stallion. Satisfied that nothing would come loose he carefully held the bridle waiting for his brother and sister to appear. His thoughts were not on his own safety but for that of the platinum blond woman upstairs, events of the last several hours replaying in his mind.

****Flashback****

The last villager had left the large oak office with their requests granted to the best of the trios' ability. Motoki heaved a sigh of relief as he was still adjusting to taking over his late father's responsibilities. High Lord Kenji de Luna had been well appreciated throughout the kingdom but had fallen victim to a hunting accident when out with the other High Lords for the Queen Nephelenia.

At his right a beautiful platinum blond was thumbing through the written work for the day making sure nothing was left out. "He would be proud Motoki."

The elder boy nodded, words could not express his thoughts as he scanned the shelves and décor that littered the meeting chamber.

A knock on the door broke through everyone's thoughts.

"You may enter" The blond beside him said with a smile.

An older servant approached from the halls. "Master Motoki, a messenger with word from the Queen has arrived and has urgent word."

"Thank you Miss Haruna, send them in." Motoki was curious as to why the Queen would need to reach them since the paperwork involving their father was already taken care of by her personally.

The servant nodded than disappeared back into the hall. The next moment a tall man with a short red hair approached from the door. "Forgive me madam, the Queen sends word, this document explains it all." The red haired messenger said stepping forward to set the missive upon the large red oak desk in the center of the room.

"Thank you, messenger." Lady Usagi sighed, watching as the messenger began backing out of the room. "Rest assured you can tell Her Grace, that whatever this is about, we will follow through immediately." She said excusing the messenger to leave the room,

"What can Nephelenia want of us now?" Motoki sighed picking up the missive and stripping off the Queen's seal. He began to skim the note but stopped his breath caught in his throat. "Impossible…" He managed to say as the missive fell back onto the desk.

"What is it Motoki? Usagi picked it up and glanced at it a sound of shock escaping her lips as she saw what startled her brother. She than began to read it trying to determine if what was there was what she was reading,

**_High Lords and Lady de Luna:_**

_ Investigation of your family by High Lord Demando Darkmoon, has revealed speculation that your family is involved in conspiracy against my crown._

_Now as we know I do not believe this however as he is my Head Army General, I am obligated to take his advice into consideration._

_Now he has asked a favor that if fulfilled will clear your Family name of tarnish._

_The favor is thus: _

_Lady Usagi, your presence is requested in my court where you will become the next maid to be escorted and courted by High Lord Demando. During this time, your lands will, in probation be in command by High Lord Demando. Failure to do this will result in the jailing of your brothers and land confiscation. I trust you will heed this warning. I require you to be in my presence at Court at precisely Dusk. Failure to do so, High Lord Demando will arrive at Midnight to bring you in._

_If you wish to clear your family name, I look forward to hearing your view of this tonight. _

_Yours respectfully,_

_Her Royal Majesty Queen Nephelenia Shadowmoon_

As she finished the reading her hands began to shake. " I should have known I was the next target…"

"We are innocent, what ever is going on."

"I know that, but you have seen how that damn man has begun taking over the kingdom himself by harming the woman of the various territories. " She was still shaking. "He could do nothing until papa was out of the picture."

Motoki turned to his little sister, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "And now he as chosen to force us into the game…" He glanced out the window seeing it was still just early afternoon. "We have time, do you remember the legends of the mountain kingdom?"

The platinum blond nodded. "I know they do not get involved and most women do not last."

" …But you need to promise me that you will. Go to King Mamoru for an Exile's Sanctuary."

Usagi looked up at her brother, confusion and shock written on her face.

"Usagi, I will not allow us to fall prey to his plans," the Strawberry blond continued. "Let us get Shingo, we shall pack and leave at dusk."

"So be it."

****End flashback****

**To be continued.**

AN: This is my first fic that has not been lost to a crashed computer. So far we have Usagi and family and a little to their dilemma. Next up we will have the beast's side of the story. Tell me what you think. I would like to know everyone's thoughts to determine if I should continue posting it here. Thank you for taking the time to read my work.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast's Curse

**Feral Legacy**

**By Sphinx**

Author note: Standard Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon; you may thank Naoko Takeuchi as the real owner; her characters are just being borrowed to relive a classic fairy tale under fair use specifications. Ideas, incidents, and characters, concepts and locations in respect to anything resembling persons alive or dead and their lives are entirely coincidental.

Pairing: Usagi/ Mamoru

Summary: Usagi is a young maiden forced in exile from her home, Mamoru is a king forced into a curse, his people fearful of his legacy. Their path crosses when Usagi seeks sanctuary, what will happen when their paths cross and the maiden is confronts the beast. U/M. Alternate reality

**Chapter 2**

**The Beast's Curse**

_**********Flashback 6 months ago**********_

It is said that no one could stare down a wolf and live to tell the tale; however, the ocean blue eyed, raven-haired man leaning against the antique bookcase was no ordinary man. At this moment though he had his gaze so that the wolf was not the focus.

An annoyed growl was heard strong and apparent across the marble floor from the door of a balcony. The owner of said growl watching as dusk began to paint the sky. "Mamoru Endymion Terra, when…" The owner's voice continued the conversation that his son was clearly not wanting involvement "When are you going to realize that this is not a choice but our destiny."

The raven-haired man hearing his full name knew he would face consequences were he to continue his silent game. "When you are gone, and I take on the role, I will have no choice, will I?" He snapped back. "I will not allow another woman to die for this curse, the line ends with me."

"It will not end and you know it. " The elder turned his gaze from the setting sun, across the marble floor and across the walls of portraits and bookshelves until his eyes were fixed on his only son.

Mamoru took the moment to turn his gaze so his own ocean blue eyes were fixed on the wolf man before him. " Stop living in fairy tales, you're delusional; we all know Selene never left an heir and that witch Beryl's own sister killed her."

"Setsuna, Hotaru, and Raye can not all be wrong."

"I believe they are."

"Believe what you want, I am sending teams to monitor the border lands see if we can locate what the fortunes have told."

"I will not support this."

"I did not think you would, but know this to end the curse you will take a bride."

"Every Queen has faced death, I will not add to it."

Stepping out of the shadows of the room, the King approached his son claws flexing as he moved his hands to grasp the young man's shoulders. "There will be no more death, except for our enemies." His glare more focused and yellow eyes glowing.

*****End flashback******

Mamoru growled as his attention cleared from the memory_. He was wrong_. The raven-haired man thought to himself as he scanned the same room from the memory surrounding him. It had once been his father's private office slash meeting chambers where the villagers and people from across the kingdom, who dared speak to the wolf, were given an audience.

"There is word from the border lands."

All eyes turned to the tall lanky man with short blond hair that had broken the silence.

"Jadeite, have the spies found anything of interest, or is it more of the trash father had the girls investigating? The King glared at his comrade with eyes of ice.

The blond continued, ignoring the annoyed tones of his best friend and leader. " That demon is on the move in the valley near the Montes Carpatus. He has sights now supposedly on the woman of the High lord's home in that region."

"So in other words, he is very close to our territory," The King said in a pondering voice from where he had been pacing the room.

"Yes."

"Shall we send out a border patrol to bring him back dead or alive?" A tall man with strawberry blond hair questioned; knowing how dangerous the wanted one was.

"I want him alive so I can tear him up myself."

"Not if she gets to him first." A voice came from near the hearth in a corner of the room. The generals had only heard a growl, yet they knew the King would hear loud and clear. The crew turned their gaze to the young wolf who had voiced her opinion, now up and stretching her limbs before deciding to trot to the door.

"Maybe I will let her stand and help me; if my anger does not overcome me first." Mamoru responded, in consideration to the wolf that had just spoken. All the men in the room had forgotten as they always did that at least one of the girls was always going to in the study standing in watch per their Uncle's request. Though the raven-haired man would not acknowledge his father's demand, the girls made it their mission regardless their King's order. He mentally shook his head letting it go.

The wolf turned her head to acknowledge the response continuing her way to the door, only stopping once more for her emerald green eyes to meet the chestnut brown eyes of the general who was closest to the door.

Nephrite glanced into the eyes of the lean green grey wolf that stood before him, a smile hitting his face as recognition hit, he nodded to the wolf and stepped so that he could open the door releasing the wolf into the hall and back to her quarters.

Upon watching his cousin leave, the raven-haired man turned his attention to the men in the room. "He will fall for his transgressions, I do not care if we have to take down the other kingdom or not, she should know better than let her Generals have their way with members of the Terra family." His tone spoke the volumes that the team already knew.

" I have a feeling that Makoto will take care of calling the patrols." The General nearest the door seemed to contemplate. "Though Raye would probably want a hand in bringing him in."

"By the way, where is Raye?"

King Mamoru turned to the shorthaired blond, rolling his canine blue eyes. "Out on patrol with Mina, though I would rather that she be in the safety of these walls."

"Sorry Jadeite, no date for you tonight," The strawberry blond general laughed at his comrade. "I think that we can expect her back some time tomorrow."

"Come to think of it she mentioned the woods around Montes Carpatus for this patrol." Nephrite commented as the thought came to mind. "Maybe if word travels fast she will decide to end her patrol early and return home."

If any of the men were trying to drink at that moment they would have choked, every single man, including the King could not help but laugh. Finally when he regained himself for just a second he responded. " Come of Nephrite that is my sister you are talking about, nothing will make her end anything early."

A young maiden with long raven hair dropped down from her perch at the top of an old oak tree. Ignoring the beauty of the setting sun her mind was concentrating on noise. She heard a faint howl but knew her companion would have better luck listening.

"Patrols and parties of militia are on the way to search around our side of Mare Serenitis."

The raven haired woman nodded, dusting off her britches and moved to grab the reins of the red roan filly who was sneaking bits of the grass near the wolf's paws, the presence of a predator not even phasing her.

"In other words, he must be on the loose." The voice seemed to hint at the horror in the speakers mind.

In a quick motion Raye swung herself back into the saddle before turning to again face her companion. "Minako, do not let him get to you, we are safe in numbers remember." She eyed the wolf knowing full well the reasoning for the change in tones. "If he is on the move, I suggest we get moving as well; if I remember correctly there is a village a few more miles east of here closer to our border." The raven-haired woman's violet eyes scanned the area head. "We should stop at the Inn."

The wolf nodded keeping stride with her companion. "So you really think tonight is the night? It is almost over as it is."

"The flames do not lie."

"He is not going to be happy."

"He never is, what makes you think this will be any different."

"Still try not to get your hopes up, if he gets to her first; I know that I should consider myself lucky as it is."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, we will persevere and follow through like father wanted."

The two looked ahead to see a clearing and the edge of a village straight away.

"Race you to the village."

"Your On." The girl on the horse slackened the reins and clicked her heels to the filly's sides.

The wolf dug in her heels and leapt forward. Together they ran, the setting sun to their backs, knowing a warm bed and meal waited ahead.

**To Be Continued**

AN: Here we have the view of the King and a little in depth to start on those in his life. Next to come is the journey ahead where characters meet. Will Usagi be able to outrun Demando?

Extra Notes:

-Inspiration for a lot of my stories comes from maps of the Earth and Moon both. Some locations you might have read in here are based on locations on the moon.

- How am I doing? Please let me know. Chapter 3 should be up by the end of the week. Thx for the reviews I feel appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Separate Paths

**Feral Legacy**

**By Sphinx**

Author note: Standard Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon; you may thank Naoko Takeuchi as the real owner; her characters are just being borrowed to relive a classic fairy tale under fair use specifications. Ideas, incidents, and characters, concepts and locations in respect to anything resembling persons alive or dead and their lives are entirely coincidental.

Pairing: Usagi/ Mamoru

Summary: Usagi is a young maiden forced in exile from her home, Mamoru is a king forced into a curse, his people fearful of his legacy. Their path crosses when Usagi seeks sanctuary, what will happen when their paths cross and the maiden is confronts the beast. U/M. Alternate reality

**AN Changes:** To accomodate the recent glitches on the site scene changes are marked both by lines/ **** and/ or **Bold text, **depending on what the site chooses to utilize. This is to make it easier to read. Also Thoughts though rare will appear in _Italics,_ when a character is talking to their self.

Please let me know if these changes help or hinder the reading experience, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Separate Paths**

** There** **was very little light remaining** as she readjusted her position in the saddle. The strawberry blond boy sitting behind her, giving her little room as he tightened the grip on his clasped hands under her ribs to keep his own seat. "Not so tight…Shingo, let me breath" She said in gritted teeth.

The silver blue roan stallion below them began pawing the ground, the uneasiness of the moment getting to him as he sensed the movements of his charges and eyed his normal rider preparing to mount the silver filly at his side.

"Easy Andros, easy boy." Motoki cooed softly to the stallion as he reached over to pat his neck before adjusting his own seat.

Usagi turned her head readjusting her own cloak to look one final time at her brother. "I do not want you to hand yourself willingly, keep the chase west as long as possible and than meet us at the new location." Her voice was hushed and laced with her emotion.

The dirty blond nodded to his sister. "I know I am riding the slower mount but we need to be sure you get there first. We will split here and I will try to get there some time in the next few days after the search moves to the other lands.

Usagi nodded and turned forward adjusting the reins. "Till later than dear brother, good luck." Clicking her heels and giving slack the stallion below pushed forward jumping into a brisk gallop.

"Bye Motoki" The younger brother called as he adjusted his grip leaning into his sister's back for support. The wind already hitting his sides from the pace his sister was asking the horse to set.

The sound of fading hooves behind them was enough to remind that Motoki was also headed out in the opposite direction and hopefully safety until they could all meet up again.

* * *

><p><strong> The village around them<strong> was remarkably well lit, for the middle of the night. The raven-haired woman and her companion walked past the buildings being cautious of anyone who might approach.

"Usually is not this place dark?"

"Raye they must be expecting someone."

"Hmm, could she already be here?"

"It is almost midnight, and the patrols have been on the hunt."

"The wolves have been disturbed by the hunters and their quest."

"They seem to be aware of several citizens roaming tonight."

"Than even we will not find rest." Raye and the blond wolf at her side came upon the taller building recognizing it as the village's inn.

Noise immediately erupted from within. Raye and her companion stood back for a moment as shouts were had in the bottom floor.

"A Bar Brawl?"

"This late? No I doubt it."

"Shall we than?"

"Be prepared to fight, Mina."

The blond wolf turned her head to nod at her companion before turning forward again, awaiting the door to be opened to reveal what they would be facing.

Raye stepped forward opening the only entrance there was to the small inn. Around her, the room was lit by several oil lamps set upon patrols tables in the bar, beyond the simple front room smelling of musty liquor and pipe smoke, simple makeshift wooden steps led to what she knew was the guests quarters.

The basic atmosphere of the tiny village in was not her concern however, as the conversations from the shouting voices were the only thing to peak her interest.

"Where is she old man?"

"I am sorry I do not have the slightest who you are referring to."

"You know who I mean, the Lady of this territory, Lady de Luna."

"We have been told to check every location of her lands."

The short older man continued to look at the intruders as it dawned on him who they meant but still retained the confusion from before. "If I knew her well enough, she would still be at home…" He continued. "It is Midnight after all gentlemen. I have no guests tonight but your noise must be waking the neighbors."

"We shall see about that, we have reason to believe she fled before High Lord Demando was to come for her." The two ruff looking guards in the Shadowmoon royal black armor began to approach the steps. "If we find you to be lying, this place will burn."

"That would be a pity, his Royal Highness loves to have his family spend time at this inn when in travel."

The guards stopped in their tracks. "Lady we have important matters here that are none of your concern, unless you are the one harboring the fugitive."

Raye grabbed her bow in and in a simple motion of pulling back the string an arrow of flame formed. "That is Princess Raye Terra of the kingdom that borders this, to you gentlemen." The Raven haired woman let go of the string watching the arrow pierce one of the men, the one furthest from her, right on its mark. The flaming arrow consumed the body of its victim while the other guard began to reach for his sword.

A growl could be heard for just a moment as a flash of blond fur ran forward, the impact knocking the sword from the guards hands as he fell on top of his flaming comrade. Screams of pain echoed across the room.

Raye raced forward drawing a dagger to silence the foe. Once the room was again silent, the raven-haired woman turned to the innkeeper. "Sir, it is good to see you again, I apologize for my late night arrival."

"My Lady you and your cousins have always been welcome." The short old man said as he attempted to bow while still facing the corpses that blocked his steps.

"It is always a pleasure." Raye smiled before looking at the corpses, the rotting flesh of the burned one having no effect on her. "Let me dispose of these guards, than I will need to ask if I can spend some time here before returning."

"Of course Lady Raye."

* * *

><p><strong> Watching his only family escape <strong>in the distance, the elder dirty blond grabbed the saddle of his sister's favorite filly and proceeded to lift himself over her back before swinging his other lag and fitting himself to her stirrups.

A handreached up to pat the silvery neck one last time. "Be careful High-Lord."

"Miss Haruna please when he gets here, tell him we were North visiting cousins so as to side track them longer." Do not let him learn what we need to do."

"If my life is at risk, I will gladly die or be mute to be sure you are safe."

"Please be careful." Motoki was looking down at the reddish brown haired woman that was his family's long known nursemaid.

"Keep out of trouble." she said with what strength remained in her voice. "We will try to keep the peace as best as possible."

"We hope to return as soon as we get everything cleared, and it is deemed safe."

"I look forward to serving your family with your return."

Motoki nodded turning his head to face forward once more. He knew his siblings should be several miles away at that point and he too did not have much time. _Stay safe Usagi, Shingo, I will be with you again soon_. Loosening his grip on the filly's reins he urged the horse forward. "Let us ride, Kallisto, and keep the enemy away from our family."

He turned the grey filly so she faced the opposite direction from where the others rode moments before and allowed her the slack necessary to break into a gallop. Motoki made the decision moments before to ride in the open, act as a decoy, only the fields of the green pastures and occasional land of wheat crop around him and the darkening sky to mask that he was even there.

* * *

><p><strong> They<strong> **kept up the pace** for what seemed several hours; around them the landscape changed to the dark of night, the fields and farms surrendering to the expanse of woodlands. The pain of riding at such speed for so long was nothing new to her however, as the daughter of a late High Lord, the kingdom required travel at all hours to fulfill requests of the Court.

It did not take long to reach the safety of the woods from the open air around beyond their home. Usagi adjusted her grip on the reins in effort to slow the stallion to a cool-down pace. "We need to navigate off the paths a bit so it might take longer." He voice barely audible above the snapping of twigs and horse's steps.

Shingo adjusted himself moving his head inches from her own allowing his voice to be clear to her ear. "How much longer?" His voice barely a whisper though heard loud and clear.

Continuing to scan between the trees before her, Usagi took a moment before responding. "I do not know for sure, it is about a half day journey to the border villages from a cantered pace."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever, Andros takes us."

"Will Motoki be there?"

"I do not know."

"I hope he is safe."

"As do I, little one."

"Sis, I am becoming tired."

The platinum blond sighed as she adjusted her eyes to the darkness, avoiding the spots lit by the occasional cast of moonlight, the only sounds to ring around them being the random twig crushed by a hoof. She knew he was still young and not accustomed to being active so late in the night. "We shall stop as soon as it appears we are completely safe." She responded softly. "I will let…"

The sounds of crushed leaves and branches within a short distance made her go silent. She glanced around and attempted to tune out the stallion's steps, hoping it was just her imagination. "Hold tight and be quiet." Her tone was ordering yet almost a whisper. The repeated noise could be just about anything, and a ninety-nine percent chance it was something or someone she needed to avoid.

Before she could react, her horse began to pin back his ears and snort in disfavor of the surrounding, releasing her left hand from the reins she leaned forward with soft cooing and shushing hoping to settle him before he made enough noise to blow their position.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a large majestic stag leaping to her right; letting go of the breath Usagi did not realize that she held, the blond continued to sooth her mount fear momentarily subsiding. "It is alright, Andy be calm, it's safe."

For a moment her horse did appear to calm, yet a sharp noise, and painful scream brought her again to attention. _Well there goes the escape plan_. "Shingo are you ok?" Her voice becoming frantic as the pounding sound of galloping hooves and muffled shouting seemed to surround her.

"My arm hurts sis…" His voice soft yet treaded with pain. " I think that an arrow hit the pack."

"Hold on." She cried to him as she leaned both her and her brother forward against the stallion's neck. "Do not let go of me." Usagi continued as she gave more rein and freedom to the horse. "We shall stop as soon as we can lose them."

Nearby, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an arrow hit a tree as they paced it. Ignoring it, the blond forced her concentration forward between the stallion's pinning ears. "Andros I know you hear me, run faster than we have ever asked you." She pleaded to the horse as still another arrow shot overhead.

Pure Adrenaline ran through her veins as she clung to both her brother and her horse, searching for any sign of outrunning her pursuers. At moments she heard that they were close and sometimes far away. All the while the whistle of the arrows was never far off.

"Lady De Luna, we know its you." Usagi began to curse under her breath, as she caught bits of the conversation as she tried to get as far as possible.

"Stop right now, we want to help you."

"She is getting away."

"Hurry, Master Demando wants her alive."

"Where is she?"

"Split up, we need to find…"

Than suddenly they were out of earshot, or Usagi blacked out, she was not sure. _The voices have stopped…did we lose them?_ She seemed more determined now to get as far away from them as possible. The trees were a blur as they molded together, the moonlight beginning to shine to pronounce the midnight hour.

They continued on, in the silence relief in their minds as disaster had been averted. The evergreens and oaks close together and dark offering protection for them and a place to hide their foe. Usagi knew she had to be exhibiting paranoia, but she was not willing to let it control her, not when she had a mission and people to protect.

Just as soon as she regained her composure the outline of dimly lit buildings appeared in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

AN: Hunted down, the family had to separate. Now that she see's a village will they be safe or will the enemy be waiting in the shadows. Will Shingo be ok? Also what does Raye have planned that she has not returned home from her patrol? These questions and many more will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned and please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
